Brianne Siddall
Brianne Siddall (born August 25, 1963 in California) is an American voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Jin Jin and the Panda Patrol (1994) - Additional Voices *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2003) - Frankie (ep4) *The New Batman Adventures (1998) - 50's Robin (ep19) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Mix Master: Final Force (2011) - Additional Voices *Saban's Adventures of Oliver Twist (1997) - Additional Voices *The Return of Dogtanian (1989) - Philippe *Zentrix (????) - Nick 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Jungle Shuffle (2014) - Young Manu *The Life & Adventures of Santa Claus (2000) - Ethan, Megan, Tycus 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Little Polar Bear (2003) - Robby *The Little Polar Bear: Lars and the Little Tiger (2006) - Lars *The Little Polar Bear: The Dream of Flying (2006) - Lars 'Movies' *A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures (2010) - ADR Loop Group *A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise (2012) - Prince 3 *Animal Crackers (2017) - Additional Voices *Doug's 1st Movie (1999) - Additional Voices *Tarzan (1999) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *The House of Magic (2014) - Thunder, Dylan, ADR Loop Group Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *.hack//Sign (2003-2004) - Tsukasa, Elk (ep28) *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar (2003-2004) - Salt *Arc the Lad (2001) - Kids (ep3), Sister (ep8), Young Elk *Babel II: Beyond Infinity (2003) - Young Leon *Battle B-Daman (2005) - Ralph (ep39) *Bleach (2011) - Shu Kannogi *Blue Dragon (2008) - Shu's Friend *Blue Exorcist (2012-2013) - Nemu Takara, Yohei (ep11) *Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga (2017) - Takara's Puppet (ep12) *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Kid (ep2), Additional Voices *Daigunder (2003) - Jimmy (ep18) *Digimon: Data Squad (2008) - Keenan Crier *Digimon: Digital Monsters (1999-2003) - Calumon, Koromon (ep21), Additional Voices *Digimon: Fusion (2015) - Ignitemon *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure (2001) - Additional Voices *Duel Masters (2006) - Rekuta Kadoko (eps53-65) *Fafner (2005) - Additional Voices *Flint the Time Detective (2000) - Auguste's Mother (ep9), Girl with Matches (ep27), Mosbee, Woman (ep9) *Gate Keepers (2002) - Additional Voices *Geneshaft (2003) - Remmy Levi-Strauss *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2009) - Soya Ryudo (ep19) *Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics (1988) - Princess Anna (ep10) *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Gimmy *Hand Maid May (2001) - Ikariya *Hello Kitty's Paradise (2002-2003) - Fifi (ep15), Mouse (ep3), Mouse Conductor (ep7), Puzzle Girl#2, Red Mouse Kid (ep11), Squirrel Boy (ep9) *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005-2006) - Johnny *Kyo Kara Maoh! (2007) - Little Shori (ep61) *MÄR: Märchen Awakens Romance (2006) - Chapu *Mars Daybreak (2005-2006) - Bon *Mega Man Star Force (2007) - Claud Pincer (ep8) *Mon Colle Knights (2001-2002) - Rockna *Naruto: Shippūden (2012-2015) - Faz, Nawaki *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital (2014) - Shokera *Outlaw Star (2000-2001) - James "Jim" Hawking *Saint Tail (2001-2002) - Rina Takamiya, Ruby, Additional Voices *Saiyuki Reload (2005) - Additional Voices *Serial Experiments Lain (1999) - Taro *Shinzo (2002-2005) - Sen *The Legend of Black Heaven (2000-2001) - Gen Tanaka *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2007-2010) - Kunikida *Tokyo Pig (2002-2003) - Tiffany van Hootenberg, Boy, Co-Worker (ep1), Sweater Girl *Trigun (2000) - Tonis, Additional Voices *Tweeny Witches (2008) - Lennon *Vampire Princess Miyu (2002) - Mayumi (ep17) *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Sheyenne Rainstorm *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Gehl *X (2002-2003) - Football Player (ep1), Young Kamui Shiro *Zatch Bell! (2005-2007) - Kido 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. The Terminal Disc: The End of the World (2006) - Elk *Ai Tenchi Muyo! (2018) - Yuki Fuka *Ninku: The Movie (2001) - Additional Voices *YuYu Hakusho: The Movie (1998) - Koenma 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Digimon: Battle of Adventurers (2005) - Calumon *Digimon: Island of Lost Digimon (2005) - Tommy, Kumamon *Digimon: Runaway Locomon (2005) - Boy, Calumon *Panda! Go Panda! (2000) - Boy 'Movies - Dubbing' *Barefoot Gen (1999) - Additional Voices *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Boy, Boy with Mother, Girl, Tomoya *Catnapped! The Movie (2000) - Additional Voices *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Additional Voices *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - Koromon, Kuramon *Great Conquest: The Romance of Three Kingdoms (1994) - Additional Voices *Metropolis (2002) - Kenichi *Space Adventure Cobra: The Movie (1995) - Additional Voices *The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya (2011) - Kunikida, Boy, Kaori Seno *The Dog of Flanders (2000) - Stephen 'OVA - Dubbing' *Armitage III (1995) - Additional Voices *Bastard!! (2001) - Lushe *Battle Athletes (1998-1999) - Additional Voices *Black Jack (2004) - Andrew (ep8) *DNA Sights 999.9 (1999) - Mee *Dirty Pair: Affair on Nolandia (1994) - Misuni *Fushigi Yûgi: The Mysterious Play: Eikoden (2002) - Boushin *Ghost Slayer Ayashi: Ayashi Divine Comedy (2009) - Yodaka (ep1), Young Yukiatsu (ep5) *Kikaider-01: The Animation (2003) - Akira *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (2001) - Boy (ep8) *Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket (2001) - Alfred Izuruha *Phantom Quest Corp. (1995) - Mamoru Shimesu *Street Fighter Alpha (2001) - Additional Voices *Super Dimension Century Orguss Two: Orguss 02 (1995) - Ryan (ep6) *Tokyo Revelation (2002) - Sinshiro Soma 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya (2011) - Kunikida (ep7) Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Rusty: The Great Rescue (1998) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Iron Monkey (2002) - Wong Fei-Hong 'Movies' *Just Getting Started (2017) - Additional Voices 'TV Series' *Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue (2000) - Impus *Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (1999) - Maronda (ep28), Ruptor (ep9) *Power Rangers: Time Force (2001) - Circuit *Power Rangers: Wild Force (2002) - Circuit (ep24) *Saban's Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993) - Jeremy (ep30), Willy (ep8) Video Games 'Video Games' *JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade (2002) - Casey, Hopsalot *JumpStart Languages (2001) - Casey, Hopsalot *Power Rangers: Time Force (2001) - Circuit *Seven Samurai 20XX (2004) - Al *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth (2004) - Refugee 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//Infection (2003) - Elk *.hack//Mutation (2003) - Elk, Tsukasa *.hack//Outbreak (2003) - Elk, Tsukasa *.hack//Quarantine (2004) - Elk, Sconk *Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana (2005) - Gunner, Pamela Ibis *Atelier Meruru: The Apprentice of Arland (2012) - Miss. Hom, Mr. Hom, Pamela Ibis *Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland (2010) - Miss. Hom, Pamela Ibis, Mr. Hom *Atelier Sophie: The Alchemist of the Mysterious Book (2016) - Meklet, Pamela Ibis *Atelier Totori: The Adventurer of Arland (2011) - Pamela Ibis *Bushido Blade 2 (1998) - Chihiro *Digimon: Digital Monsters: Rumble Arena (2002) - Calumon *Digimon World: Data Squad (2007) - Keenan Crier *Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten (2011) - Emizel *Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness (2013) - Emizel *Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout (1997) - Little Goku *Enchanted Arms (2006) - Additional Voices *Eternal Poison (2008) - Retica *Final Fantasy XI: Online (2003) - Young Aldo *Jade Cocoon: Story of the Tamamayu (1999) - Lui *Makai Kingdom: Chronicles of the Sacred Tome (2005) - Trenia *Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis (2008) - Pamela Ibis *Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams (2006) - Additional Voices *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 (2007) - Ken Omada *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Flad *Suikoden IV (2005) - Rakgi *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Mithos *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Gaignun Kukai, Jr./'Rubedo' *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2005) - Gaignun Kukai, Jr./'Rubedo' *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Gaignun Kukai, Jr./'Rubedo' *Zatch Bell! Mamodo Battles (2005) - Kido Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (143) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (121) *Years active on this wiki: 1988-2018. Category:American Voice Actors